


Bound By Fate

by amazonstorm



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, I wrote this right before I first completed the game in 2013, It's old, What Was I Thinking?, but i love it, this pairing hurts me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryouji may be gone, but his love for Minako lives on....in the Persona his love helped give rise to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound By Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the end of the game and who Ryoji is abound in this. Also, yes, like Naoto in P4, mastering Ryoji's link, Fortune, makes you able to fuse the Fortune arcana's ultimate form, Norn, the three goddesses of fate.
> 
> I find it fitting.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Theodore greeted Minako warmly as she opened the door. "How have you been, Mistress Minako?"

"Hello, Theo." Minako did her best to put on a brave face. She fingered the ring Ryoji had given her. "Happy New Year." 

"Is it that time already?" Theo looked surprised. "Well, another year has passed...although as you know, time does not pass the same way here as it does in your own. Now then, I'm sure you are not here for a social visit, so let us get down to business. How may I help you?"

"I'm here...to create a fusion." Minako sat down at the table in front of Igor. "A special sort..."

"I see you have mastered the Fortune social link." Igor's voice was actually quite warm. 

"Yes...Ryoji's link...His bond is strong in my heart." Minako's heart clenched as she spoke and almost as though he had felt it, Igor reached across the table and placed his hand on her own.

 

"Do not be sad, Mistress." Igor said. "If his bond is strong with you, then he will never truly be gone from your heart."

 

This made Minako feel somewhat better. She then placed the ring on the table. "I request the following Personas from the sea of my soul: Clotho, Atropos, and Lachesis, from the Fortune arcana."

"A triangle spread, then?" Theodore opened his book and retrieved the Persona requested. 

 

Igor nodded knowingly. "This ring, the proof of your bond, will enable you to fuse the ultimate form of the Fortune arcana. Are you all right with that?"

 

Minako nodded. "Go ahead, Igor."

 

Igor arranged the cards in front of him and began to perform the fusion. A bright light in the shape of a triangle formed over his head as the three Persona were made into one. Minako closed her eyes, her heart both beating faster and aching all at once. 

There was brilliant flash as the Personas fused and suddenly, something spoke. Minako opened her eyes and looked up.

 

Floating above her was a sort of golden clock with a black face and silver numbers. A closer look revealed three winged women surrounding it, also golden. The wings flapped as the Persona floated down to Misako.

Minako held her breath.

 

"I am Norn." The Persona had a gentle voice, almost soothing. It reminded Minako of Saori's. "I will be by your side...always..." With those words, Norn shimmered into a ball of light and descended upon Minako, coming to rest just above her heart before fading away.

 

Minako sat back in the chair, one hand, the one with Ryoji's ring on it, pressed against her chest. "I will be by your side...always..." She repeated to herself. "Just like Ryoji..."

At the end of January, Minako found herself facing down Nyx's Avatar, knowing that the man she loved was gone forever. The Dark Hour had taken him, just as it had Shinjro. But like Shinjiro's love lived on in Sandalphon, the Persona born from their bond, so did Ryoji's.

 

Without thinking, Minako pulled out her Evoker. Aiming it at her head, she called out the only Persona she could. "I summon you! Norn!"

 

A gunshot sounded and Norn appeared, ready for action. 

 

The Nyx avatar almost seemed to smile. "Well, then, my dearest...Eternity awaits!"


End file.
